fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Awakening (manga)
The Fire Emblem Awakening official comic is a short manga adaptation of the videogame Fire Emblem Awakening that appeared in the June 2012 to June 2013 issues of Nintendo Dream in Japan. The June 2013 issue included all 11 chapters published into one commemorative booklet, including extras such as development sketches, interviews, and comments by members of the development team. Contents Interview This spans two pages and interviews the manga's artist Aki Misuzu. Several topics are discussed, such as the inspiration of the front cover, her experience playing Fire Emblem Awakening and the process of creating the illustrations. Lissa's Tale This story takes place before the events of the Prologue, where Lissa recounts her first outing with Chrom and Frederick to quell some riots and bandit attacks in the southern portion of Ylisse, but unfortunately, Lissa did not get a chance to fight as Chrom and Frederick took care of them quickly. The next day, as they are about to arrive at Southtown, Lissa trips over a person collapsed on the ground, Robin, thus setting the start of the events of Awakening. Sumia's Tale This story takes place between the events of the Prologue and Chapter 1, where Sumia is busy doing flower fortunes for Chrom's safety and his meal that night. The tale concludes just as Lissa brings the Avatar into the Shepherds Garrison at the start of Chapter 2. Marth's Tale The tale describes how Marth became Basilio's champion in the Arena Ferox tournament by besting Basilio's former champion, Lon'qu. Minerva's Tale The story is told from the perspective of Cherche's wyvern, Minerva, sometime during or after Chapter 12. It recounts the event when Virion planned to flee Rosanne to prevent his people from being dragged into a war against the Valm empire. Cordelia's Tale Cordelia discusses her embarrassment of having small sized breasts to Sumia after a comment from Donnel. She reveals that they were a subject of hazing from her fellow Pegasus Knight squad members. As Tharja enters the room to inform them that it was time to go to battle, Cordelia asks Tharja to help make her breasts bigger. Tharja gives her a potion, but the potion was a "Bord and Cord Tonic", a muscle enhancement potion. Gaius' Tale After refusing to give Nowi candy when she asked, Gaius takes off his glove to reveal a mark on his left arm when she blasts him with her dragon breath. Gaius recounts how he received the mark after being captured when he attempted to raid the royal castle. A man cut a deal with Gaius to frame the duke of Themis in order to lighten his sentence. Though he initially refused, Gaius quickly changed his mind when the Duke's daughter was threatened. Donnel's Tale After Lissa inquires why Donnel wears a pot on his head, Donnel says that its for protection like a helmet. Donnel then convinces many people in the army to wear pots on their head for protection, much to Maribelle's annoyance. Inigo's Tale After returning to the past, Inigo is caught practicing his dancing by Gerome near a grave. After dispatching some Risen, Inigo and Gerome hear a cold voice from behind the grave to find Olivia who had fallen into a nearby swamp during the Risen attack. Henry's Tale The story is an expansion of Henry and Panne's Support Conversations. Panne agrees to transform into her Taguel when Henry asks her after hearing the story of how Henry lost a dear member of his family, a forest wolf. Henry is reminded of the wolf when Panne transforms and Panne is reminded of her younger brother when Henry falls asleep on her. Lucina's Tale This retells the scenario in which Lucina gathers the other children travel into the past to prevent the resurrection of Grima. It also shows how she obtained her mask. Chrom's Tale This story begins as a flashback when Emmeryn succeeded as the new Exalt of Ylisse after the death of her father. Though Emmeryn faced much ire during her initial years, Emmeryn told Chrom and Lissa to always speak of hope. The scene shifts right before the Endgame, where Grima has been resurrected. Though many in the army are unsure if they can defeat him, Chrom tells everyone to believe as Emmeryn would and vows to take him down. Commentary This spans six pages and has comments by the Presiding Editor, Aki Misuzu and the Developer on how each story was created, their relevance to the games, what they liked about each story and their overall thoughts of the game